Afilado como daga
by Daniekktal
Summary: Terror, palabra que no existeen el diccionario de spencer wright chico joven y de 15 años, amor palabra confusa para el muchacho aunque no sabe que cosas se le presentaran en el futuro...
1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1

Spencer wright y su familia estaban empacando y spencer algo nostálgico miraba por última vez la casa en la que anteriormente residían, el sabía que si se cambiaba de casa cambiaba de escuela, algo que a spencer no es de gusto, spencer finalizo de empacar y se dirigió al auto donde su madre su padre y su hermana lo esperaban

Spencer de subió al auto y vio como la antigua casa se alejaba, sus padres lo estaban mirando y Hugh dijo

Animate hijo!, vamos a ir a la antigua mansion de nuestra familia y baruch cohen te la dio! - no es que a spencer le reconfortaran las palabras de su padre, el unico consuelo que tenia era que una mansion antigua era perfecta para grabar sus videos de terror, despues se dispuso a hablar por el chat con shanilla, a ver si conseguia entretenimiento

spencer: hey shanilla, que hay?

Shanilla: nada, muy bien alfin logre montar la coreografia de mi familia

Spencer: coreografia?, nunca me has hablado de ello

Shanilla: es una especie de ritual que hace mi familia para renovar su "espiritu animal"

Spencer: hmm, y cual crees que es el mio?

Shanilla: lo mas cercano a ti es un puma, un animal que no tiene amiguetes, pero pocos buenos amigos

Spencer: aaa ya

Shanilla: y tu, como te va?

Spencer: pues aqui voy con mi familia a la nueva casa que herede de mi primo baruch cohen

Shanilla: baruch cohen?

Spencer:...supongo que podras reconocerlo mejor si dijera su nombre artistico billy joe cobra

Shanilla: que!?, el es tu primo?!, que suerte!

Spencer: si, yahe visto esa reaccion antes

Shanilla: lo siento pero no puedo contener la emocion!(_)

Spencer: pues trata de calmarte un poco

Shanilla: pero...no me digas que es la mnsion que esta cerca de el bosque...

Spencer: si, por que?

Shanilla: es que, los trabajadores que vinieron a llevarse las cosas de billy para el museo de musicos fallecidos, por la noche, entraron a la habitacion de billy y habia una figura muy parecida a el, que lentamente se les acerco, luego los trabajadores al parecer se desmayaron y ahora estan en tratamiento psicologico

Spencer: wow, me diste mas consuelo para irme alli!

Shanilla: pues que bien, pero ten cuidado

Spencer: mmm, bien no bajare mi guardia

Cuando finamente llegaron a la mansion estaba exactamente donde shanilla habia dicho cerca del bosque, todos desempacaron y la mudanza termino de sacar las cosas de la familia, entre todos la organizaron y quedo muy bien, luego se dispusieron a elegir las habitaciones, el eligio la que estaba con la puerta pintada en rojo ya que es su color favorito, spencer se sorprendio al ver que tenia una cama super grande un baño propio la habitacion de spencer era muy grande demasiado, como una sala, luego contemplo la habitacion por un momento, luego puso la maleta encima de la cama y se recosto, a los pocos minutos quedo en los brazos de morfeo, una hora despues spencer se levanto

Huh, porque no se oye nada en la sala? - dijo spencer, bajo a la sala y no habia nadie, solo encontro una nota de su mama en la mesa donde estaba el televisor pantalla plana que decia: "hijo nos fuimos aun concurso de karate de tu hermana llegaremos mañana al mediodia, te quiero!" despues spencer pensó para sus adentros "genial, en el primer día ya me dejan, que bien " pensó con mucho sarcasmo

Volvió a la habitación para hacer tarea, cuando la termino se dispuso a editar sus películas, cuando algo le susurró al oído con una voz que no es de este mundo - "hola" - Spencer se volteó rápidamente para ver si había alguien allí y en efecto, nada, estaba empezando a creer que la historia de shanilla es cierta pero si él no ve, no cree, fue a comer algo porque estaba muy hambriento, cuando entro a la habitación encontró a al parecer un joven de espaldas con una capa digna de un ser de la noche y dijo - hey bro, te extrañe - dijo el joven spencer le preguntó - ¿quién eres y qué quieres? - dijo spencer para demostrar coraje, y el joven le dijo - vaya, no reconoces ni tu propio cuidador, spencer... -

 **Hola mis diablillas!, nueva historia, déjenme reviews si quieren que la continue, sin comentarios rudos pls y les agradezco si siguieran mis demás historias ciaoo and good night ⊙ω⊙**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuidador?, a que te refieres - pregunte algo dudoso, como es posible que alguien que a estado muerto me pudiera cuidar

Me refiero a que he estado velando por ti desde que descubrí que soy esto... - dijo él con un tono de repudio y asco, como si se arrepintiera de tomar esa decisión o algo así

¿Qué cosa? - dije conmocionado quería saber como y porque se había convertido en eso

¡Un vampiro por supuesto! - dijo aquel ser, wow mi primo es un vampiro que cool

¿Cuál es tu nombre? - dije, aunque obviamente ya sé quién es o...bueno sé quién es pero no sé qué tiene que ver el conmigo

Baru- ¡digo!, Billy joe cobra - algo muy sospechoso estaba pasando, aunque mejor no lo averiguo porque no soy así de confianzudo

Entonces Billy, ¿cómo fue que descubriste que eras un vampiro? - dije yo, luego él se dio la vuelta para revelar una cara muy atractiva con unos desplantes elegantes y sofisticados, pasó a paso se acercó a mí, cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada para hablarme poso su mano en mi hombro el suspiro y dijo

\- spencer...cuando estaba en uno de los funerales de nuestra familia, me quede a observar el lugar del cementerio al que todos los wright

enterraban...cada tumba tenía un gato negro por alguna razón y leí una de las lápidas de nuestros tatarabuelos esta decia "difunto Conde vampiro, de familia real ", en ese momento me intrigue un poco pero no le tome mucha importancia a esto, unos meses después me empezaban a doler los colmillos y de ellos brotaba sangre como si no hubiera un mañana

mi piel cambio a una más pálida que de costumbre y me veía algo borroso en el espejo, cuando tenía hambre no podía comer comida normal porque me sabría a nada, intente una idea era de chuparle la sangre a una señorita y así poder tener sangre que comer, lo intente y lo peor fue que me gustó sabia como la comida normal

más no era la comida normal termine matando a la chica y solo me digno a tomar sangre de animales que no están en peligro de extinción y a veces chupo sangre humana, en conclusión, nuestra familia es de vampiros -

terminó por decir Billy, yo quede en shock, una parte decía "que horror, no quiero matar gente" pero la otra parte era "genial soy un vampiro mis tomas serán más geniales"

\- Billy...entonces ¿yo qué soy? - le pregunte él me dijo que -

eres un vampiro de clase alta igual que yo, pero por alguna razón todavía no te crecen colmillos...qué raro - le mire un poco confundido y otra pregunta salió de mi boca -

¿porque?, ¿qué me debería estar pasando? - le pregunte él me respondió con - tendrías que desarrollar unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal una piel pálida una aprobación por la sangre...o algo así

\- me fui a la sala a analizar lo sucedido, Billy me siguió y se sentó en frente mío - entonces...¿qué quieres hacer bro? - me preguntó Billy, pensé y pensé hasta que se me ocurrió ponerle los efectos finales a mi última película - ¿quieres ayudarme a darle los efectos especiales a mi película?

\- le pregunte él asintió y yo dije - ¡genial!, ¡espero que no te asustes con mi pelicula! -

el me miró asustado y dijo -no me digas que es una película de terror, jamás me pude ver una completa...-

lo mire con gracia y dije - Billy...esto, ¿qué edad tienes? -

le hice la pregunta y me contestó - tengo 20 años bro -

le saque provecho a la respuesta y dije - Billy eres 5 años mayor que yo, y a esa edad todavía te asustan las películas de terror

\- el hizo un puchero de digno niño pequeño y dijo - callate o si no te comere...-

le encontre doble sentido a lo que dijo billy senti que me sonrojaba y el noto esto, mostrando una sonrisa burlona se acerco y dijo

\- mmm, porque tu ya estas listo para devorar - dijo eso relamiendose los labios y mirando lujuriosamente mi cuello,

 _este vampiro si sera un fogoso, lo presiento..._

 **Hola mis diablillas, otro sensual capitulo para esta historia!, pasado mañana subire otro para sonidos de guitarra dejenme sus reviews para ver que quieren que le cambie o le deje asi sigan mi historia y ciaooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis diablillas perdon por dejarlas todo este rato, y agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen este fic :3 son mis pilares, bueno sin mas que decir comencemos**

Me fui con billy al lugar donde haria la ultima toma para mi pelicula y los efectos especiales estaba algo avergonzado por lo que me dijo anteriormente, pero bueno saque mi celular y marque al numero de Rajeev y le dije

Hey spencer!, que pasa? -

Te acuerdas que acordamos hacer una ultima toma para mi pelicula? -

Si, como no olvidarlo sabiendo lo cascarrabias que eres -

OYE! -

Hahaha, tranquilo bro estoy jugando estare alli en media hora -

No puedes venir mas temprano? -

No, estoy planeando una coreografia de una danza con mi familia lo siento bro -

Bueno, nos vemos bro -

Ok, bro en media hora lo prometo -

Luego colgue a Rajeev y me diriji hacia billy que estaba jugando con sus mechones, me dirigio la mirada y pregunto

Que te dijo? -

Llegara en 30 minutos...que hacemos?...billy? -

Billy me miraba como si fuera lo mas delicioso en el mundo, le puse la mano sacudiendola pero, nada luego sonrio mostrando sus grandes colmillos, cuando levante la vista y mire, los ojos de billy tenian un color de rojo intenso, lo cual me hizo retroceder unos pasos y fui corriendo a la sala, cuando mire no habia nadie pero alguien me susurro en el oido diciendo

No puedes alejarte de mi spencer~ -

Luego voltee rapidamente y vi que era billy, me cogio fuertemente por los hombros y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello

B-billy agh! Sacalos! Duele! -

El idiota no respondio solo senti como chupaba la sangre que se escurria en mi cuello, luego cogi fuerzas y lo aparte dandole una patada en el estomago

Q-que te pasa?! Porque hiciste eso?! -

Que? Solo me estoy alimentando, tenia bastante hambre...-

Luego mire con lastima a billy y dije

Bien, pero avisame cuando tengas hambre...podriamos sacar algo de sangre de...-

NO! Es que tu sangre es deliciosa y porque tendria que sacar la sangre de alguien mas?, ademas te acelere tu proceso para convertirte en vampiro...-

Q-que?! Yo no quiero ser un vampiro! -

Pero vivirias para siempre, conmigo...- me sonroje levemente cuando dijo eso pero recobre mi sentido

Si, pero quiero tener mi humanidad y ademas no soy gay -

Ya te dije que no eres y no fuiste un humano desde que naciste!, ademas el tono de tu cara no me convence -

Habia estado sonrojado todo este tiempo?! Joder debo de aprender como controlar eso, o si no se volvera irritante...muy irritante

N-nada que te interese! s-solo tengo calor eso es todo! -

Hnn?, asi que yo te caliento...- dijo soltando una risa burlona y aparte la mirada y dije

Hijo de puta...-

* tocan el timbre *

Mejor yo voy a abrir, no sea a que rajeev se espante..-

Hmp! -

* abro la puerta *

Hola rajeev! Listo para las tomas -

Si, siempre quiero mostrar mi bello rostro ante las camaras..-

Mas bien tu rostro de puta barata y tu vestido de prostifruta y medias que te hacen ver mas afeminado de lo que ya eres? si - (turn down for what!)

Oye!, tu eres el que me hace vestir asi! -

Y tu eres el que acepta vestirse asi -

Hmp!, solo terminemos con esto de una vez por todas -

* 1 hora despues *

Alfin! Ya me puedo ir de esta carcel sin rejas! -

Oh callate! * le empiezo a tirar cosas * -

* se va *

Hey~ bro entonces que hacemos? -

No lo se...que tal si jugamos un video-juego en la play 4? -

Dale, cual? -

Mi favorito, resident evil -

Q-que?! -

Haha, vamos a ver si te acobardas cobra...-

Oye! -

Y asi nos la pasamos toda la noche jugando, comiendo snacks y esas cosas, yo tenia un sueño increible, pero billy estaba mas despierto y siempre me decia - que mas vamos a jugar? -

Billy, lo siento pero tengo mucho sueño y ya no quiero saber nada mas...-

Oh, bueno buenas noches bro~ -

Luego fui tambaleando a mi cama y cuando toque la cama ese momento me dormi

 **Pov billy**

Vaya, mi spencer se durmio como si no cantara un gallo -

Deje el juego en pausa y luego tome mi capa para arroparlo, luego apague el juego, como spencer estaba tan dormido lo cargue al estilo princesa y me pare en la ventana, un pie en el marco de la ventana y otro en el suelo de la habitacion

Spencer...vive junto a mi, y deja ya tu humanidad y conviertete en mi pareja vampirezca..-

Luego salte por la ventana y cai en el techo del otro edificio y asi susecivamente hasta que llegamos al bosque..

 **Que bien alfin billy hizo algo yay! Y dejenme sus comentarios por el increible turn down for what que le hizo spencer a rajeev ciaoo mis diablillas**


	4. Chapter 4

con spencer en brazos me dirigi como pude a una cueva en el bosque, espante a todos los animales que alli yacían, no porque me hubieran hecho daño si no porque spencer para ellos es una presa bastante facil de atrapar, deje a spencer alli y fui a buscar algo de comer porque en realidad tenia bastante hambre, asegure primero a spencer en la cueva cerrando la entrada con una roca

bueno..donde hay casas...- busque con desesperación una casa cerca de alli, no me importaba si los que estaban alli tenian sangre dulce o amarga, tenia que comer algo de inmediato, logre divisar una mujer que se encontraba recogiendo madera, me acerque a ella por la espalda, la tome por los hombros y con todas mis fuerzas mordi su cuello, ella trataba de gritar pero yo se lo impedia porque ya le habia tapado la boca con una de mis manos

AH!...aux...ilio - la mujer me dio una mirada de "por favor ten piedad de mi", ignore el gesto y segui chupando la sangre que de alli brotaba la cual estaba sumamente agria, luego harto de que se estuviera retorciendo le dije

tu tienes la peor sangre que he probado...hasta la de los animales es mas deliciosa..- friamente segui chupando la sangre, ella de a poco se le acababan las fuerzas y dejaba de moverse, cuando dejo de moverse completamente esta ya se encontraba muerta, enterre el cuerpo en lo mas profundo de la tierra para irme de alli, fui nuevamente adonde estaba spencer, habian osos, lobos e incluso murcielagos en la entrada de la cueva la cual les impedia el paso por la gran roca que habia puesto alli, nuevamente espante a todos los animales y entre a la cueva

spencer...te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas..- dije para mi mismo, lo contemple por un momento, pero este se comenzaba a despertar, cuando ya dejo de estar despierto miro a todos los lados, luego me miro a mi con una expresion de terror

b-billy, donde estamos? - dijo spencer, me rei por tal comentario, lo cual lo confundio mas de lo que estaba en ese momento, lo mire a los ojos y le dije

en una cueva - spencer empezo a tocar todo para confirmar si era una cueva o no y si efectivamente era una cueva

billy, sacame de aqui...-

tranquilizate hermano, si yo estoy aqui nada malo te pasara - nos la pasamos hablando y conversando toda la noche y jugando algunos "juegos" en la mañana nos sentiamos realmente cansados, me pare en el techo de la cueva y spencer me miro

hasta la noche billy - pero antes de que spencer pudiera cerrar sus ojos le dije

ah, no tu duermes conmigo - alze con mis brazos a spencer y lo posicione de cabeza al igual que yo, nos colgamos en unas ramas de alta resistencia que habia por alli, spencer estaba en entre mis brazos y con mi capa que nos enrollaba a ambos nos "arropamos" spencer se quedo profundamente dormido mientras que yo tambien me quedaba dormido y agradezco a que estoy acostumbrado a abrazar a algo y mi fuerza sobrehumana porque o si no en medio de nuestro sueño hubiera soltado a spencer y este caeria de cabeza al suelo

buenas mañanas spencer (no se que debia decir xd) -

lo mismo billy, descansa - dijo spencer luego lentamente cerro los ojos

 _unas horas despues_

AHHH! - oi un grito de desesperación fui rapidamente pero no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que mi bro amigo, pero le salian lagrimas por los ojos lo cual no era nada bueno lo que le estaba pasando

bro, ¿que te sucede? - dije spencer me miro con los ojos acuosos, este abrio su boca y vio que de sus caninos brotaba sangre y por lo que veia le dolia

b-billy, agh, n-nose que me esta pasando, esto ocurrio hace unos segundos te juro q-que no fui yo - dijo spencer aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que trataba de retener pero simplemente no podia, pero...algo de mi me dice que debo chupar esa sangre que brota de los caninos de spencer, y como sabran no puedo decirle que no a mis instintos

se que no es el mejor momento para esto spencer pero espero que lo entiendas - acoste a spencer en el frio suelo de la cueva y "bese" su boca, introduci mi lengua en la boca de spencer este todavia le salian lagrimas por los ojos, se que debo parar pero por alguna razon no puedo, la sangre de spencer es tan deliciosa que ni siquiera puedo controlarme

con mi lengua introducida en la boca de spencer empece a lamer el brote de sangre que tenia spencer en los caninos, poco a poco el brote dejaba de sangrar y luego de que eso sucedio me separe de la boca de spencer lo unico que nos mantenia unidos era un fino hilo de saliva combinado con sangre que emanaba de nuestros labios

s-spencer y-yo n-no queria - pero de repente spencer hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, me miro y luego me dedico una calida sonrisa, yo me sonroje levemente por tal acto

gracias billy, lograste calmar mi dolor y conseguiste parar el sangrado de mis colmillos, gracias - luego a los dos nos dio hambre, abrimos la cueva y fuimos por algo de comer, caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña ciudad...

 **muajajjaja no estoy muerta! xd bueno perdon si no actualice es que tengo otra cuenta en otra pagina para publicar historias y por eso es que no he vuelto con ustedes jaja aqui tienen la continuacion y si quieren salir en la historia solo haganmelo saber xd 7w7**


End file.
